


Lost and Found

by LdyBastet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-30
Updated: 2007-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Lucius never noticed when he lost it.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Lucius never noticed when he lost it. He went about his days as usual, not suspecting that, little by little, something precious to him was escaping. No alarms were tripped, no wards disturbed, and yet, one day he found that what he'd guarded so harshly, protected so fiercely, was no longer in his possession.

Regardless of intents, wishes - his duties - he was no longer its master. Did it flee to see something other than icy, sparkling walls, unforgiving; to feel something other than cold and control?

Severus' eyes met his, and Lucius knew how his heart was lost.  



End file.
